Rose Noire - ZoeyxDren ZoeyxEliott
by IDareToWrite
Summary: Après plus d'un an d'absence, Zoey est contrainte de retourner au Japon. Lorsque les douloureux secrets du passé resurgissent en même temps que sentiments refoulés, son équilibre et celui de son ancienne équipe s'en retrouvent menacés. Désir, devoir, elle devra faire un choix... mais elle sera confrontée malgré elle à un bien plus grand combat.
1. PROLOGUE - Un douloureux souvenir

_Un an et demi auparavant..._

Loin du chaos qui avait régné plus tôt, un calme plat résidait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et la sueur de son visage lui piquait les yeux. Zoey se tourna et se retourna encore dans des mouvements vifs, scrutant chaque zone à l'affût du moindre signe de vie.

Rien.

Son sang se glaça. Elle aurait du entendre des cris d'appel, le bruit caractéristique d'un mouvement, une voix lui criant que tout allait bien. Mais le seul son perceptible fut celui de sa respiration hachée. Une boule d'angoisse broya son ventre. Elle émit un râle de rage, refusant de céder à la panique.

Elle s'élança à nouveau, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans l'immensité des lieux, avant d'échouer contre une arche en marbre, haletante. Mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux une nouvelle fois, son regard se figea. Un frisson d'angoisse parcouru sa nuque. Elle avança de quelques mètres vers la masse qu'elle distinguait, avant de s'arrêter net. Et son coeur manqua un battement. Sous l'effet du choc, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elles sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Au même moment, comme un vent de chaleur s'arrachant à son âme, sa magie la quitta dans un souffle. Elle tomba à genoux, le regard vide, seule et impuissante.

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire que vous lisez :)**_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Les autres

Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Pourtant, d'une manière intense, Zoey avait revécu ce moment.

C'était comme si, après tout ce temps, les vestiges du passé ne l'avaient jamais quittée.

C'était le cas. Ses souvenirs étaient intacts.

Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût métallique du sang sur ses lèvres et la peur brûlant vicieusement au creux de son ventre. La nuit la plus éprouvante de son existence. Celle qui la chamboula au point qu'elle en trahisse son clan.

Et ce, de la façon la plus inavouable.

Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar.

Au point culminant, le son criard d'un sifflement bourdonnant à ses oreilles l'avait fait sortir de sa torpeur et elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, le corps moite de sueur et les sens aux aguets. Les souvenirs douloureux affluaient, faisant émerger diverses émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres.

En prenant conscience de son environnement calme et sans danger, elle avait lentement relâché la pression de ses doigts sur son matelas, dans lequel ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés. Puis son pouls avait fini par ralentir pour reprendre un rythme relativement normal.

Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de son hôtel.

Assise sur son drap, elle observa la pièce. Il y faisait presque nuit noire et il y régnait un calme de mort.

Zoey tendit le bras vers la commode adjacente à son lit et alluma l'écran de son portable.

A peine deux heures trente du matin.

— Fait chier, grogna-t'elle en s'affalant sur son oreiller.

Selon ses plans, elle aurait pu dormir au moins un demi-heure de plus.

Mais elle était plus qu'éveillée et au vu de la montée de stress qu'elle venait de subir, autant abandonner tout de suite l'espoir de fermer l'oeil à nouveau.

Elle se glissa hors du lit.

Dans la salle de bain, elle passa de l'eau sur son visage avant d'enfiler rapidement la pile de vêtements posés près du lavabo.

Elle rassembla le reste de ses affaires en quelques minutes puis se dirigea vers le seul grand placard de la chambre pour y extirper sa valise déjà pleine à craquer.

Lorsqu'elle la referma pour la dernière fois et que le bruit du zip de la fermeture retentit, un calme nouveau recouvrit la pièce.

Zoey laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement... avant de se rendre subitement compte de la tournure qu'était sur le point de prendre les évènements.

Elle s'assit sur la moquette du sol, contre le rebord de son lit. Mille pensées inondèrent sa tête.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'Estelle l'avait emmenée loin de chez elle. Ou plutôt, qu'elle l'avait aidé à oublier.

Ici, elle menait une vie tranquille et ne faisait aucune vague. Les résultats de ses examens universitaires étaient corrects. Et elle avait même sympathisé avec quelques personnes.

Des personnes dramatiquement normales.

Tout allait bien.

Pourtant demain, elle serait de retour à Tokyo.

Elle rentrait chez elle. Mais était loin d'être envahie par ce sentiment de joie immense, celui que chacun connait lors d'un retour vers sa patrie.

Elle sentait les muscles de ses abdominaux se contracter doucement. Ses pensées de la veille, dissoutes par le biais du sommeil, lui revinrent naturellement en mémoire. Elle serra les poings, anxieuse.

Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. Les autres.

Tous ces gens qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle, sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter leurs réactions. Ni même le regard de Corinna et les larmes de Bridget.

Zoey avait simplement fui, du jour au lendemain, et elle savait qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas son acte... de lâcheté.

Pourtant, elle était convaincue que lorsqu'elle décida de tout quitter, ce fut la plus sage décision qu'elle eut prise en une vie.

Elle devait partir. Ce jour-là, elle s'était sentie trahie et bafouée. Mais par-dessus tout, elle avait trop peur qu'on découvre ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ces dernières années lui avaient coûté beaucoup.

Empreinte d'un sentiment d'amertume, elle songea à ce stress écrasant et continu à en perdre le sommeil, au mensonge à n'importe quel prix et à cette angoisse, celle qui l'avait toujours consumée. Assister à la mort d'un être cher, impuissante.

Mais plus que tout... elles lui avaient pris l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle se souvenait encore de ses derniers mots envers elle. Ses mots si durs et brutaux.

L'amertume qu'elle ressentit s'envola pendant un instant et son cœur se serra. Un an après, ce souvenir la faisait toujours souffrir.

C'est vrai, cette vie elle n'en voulait pas et n'en avait jamais voulu. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Toutes ces souffrances lui avaient été imposées. Eliott les lui avait imposées.

Eliott, songea-t-elle en fixant le sol.

Elle visualisait parfaitement ses traits.

Elle sentait déjà le regard pénétrant et plein de mépris qu'il poserait sur elle le jour où elle réapparaîtrait. Il avait toujours été intransigeant, cela même quand elle perdait pied.

Zoey enfouie les mains dans ses cheveux, tentant de se calmer.

Il fallait qu'elle s'aère un peu la tête. Elle se leva sans un bruit pour rejoindre le balcon de sa chambre.

L'air était frais et s'insinuait partout sous ses vêtements, la faisant frissonner. De légères brises de vent balayaient les quelques mèches rougeâtres tombant devant ses yeux.

Elle croisa les bras tout en les appuyant sur la balustrade, puis observa de ses yeux auburn la ville endormie.

Washington semblait être le reflet du ciel. La ville plongée dans le noir était parsemée d'une multitude de lumières étincelantes.

— Ma vie a tellement changé, lâcha-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit, sa propre voix comme seule confidente.

Elle avait convaincu Estelle de l'emmener avec elle lors de sa tournée promotionnelle. Si cette dernière était plusieurs fois repartie à Tokyo sur la demande d'Eliott, Zoey avait fait le choix de ne jamais rentrer.

Elle s'était même appliquée à éviter tout contact avec son ancienne équipe.

Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté. Ils n'auraient simplement pas pu comprendre car elle n'aurait su quoi leur dire. Ils auraient tenter de la convaincre de revenir, évoquant son devoir, rappelant l'importance de ses pouvoirs, parlant de son instinct... En vain.

Il lui avait donc semblé plus sage d'éviter toute confrontation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ça c'était terminé pour elle. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée et elle ne le ferait plus jamais.

Les seules personnes de son ancienne vie avec lesquelles elle avait gardé contact étaient ses parents. Estelle mise à part, c'était même les seuls qu'elle avait pris la peine d'informer de sa décision. Elle avait prétendu vouloir continuer ses études universitaires à l'étranger pour accroitre sa connaissance du monde et des langues. Et après des semaines de négociation, elle avait pu avoir leur accord.

La laisser partir ayant été un déchirement pour eux, elle les appelait régulièrement depuis son départ. A vrai dire, ils lui manquaient énormément.

Néanmoins, son excuse n'était pas totalement fausse. Elle avait pu suivre des cours à l'université pendant environs sept mois, entre les concerts et les défilés d'Estelle. Elle s'était même découvert un intérêt particulier pour la langue anglaise. Estelle, parfaitement bilingue, se libérait régulièrement pour l'encadrer.

Ce temps passé ensemble lui avait permis de découvrir celle qu'on surnommait " la louve solitaire ".

Même si elle s'était toujours sentie profondément liée à elle, Zoey n'avait jamais vraiment bien connu Estelle.

Elle avait toujours été exigeante envers les autres comme avec elle-même.

La perfection, c'était sa ligne directrice.

Mis à part sa beauté dérangeante, c'est sûrement ce qui la rendait si populaire et admirée à travers les continents.

Zoey savait maintenant que derrière son attitude autoritaire et stricte se cachait une étrange bienveillance. Elle avait également décelé chez elle une grande empathie.

D'ailleurs, depuis leur arrivée, jamais Estelle n'avait tenté de la raisonner concernant sa décision. De nombreuses nuits, elle l'avait laissée pleurer de rage et de tristesse tout contre elle, sans dire un mot, laissant Zoey lui partager ses lourds secrets, la gorge serrée. Elle avait compris que les mots étaient inutiles pour soigner certaines douleurs.

Zoey sursauta brusquement et oublia toute ses pensées. On venait de frapper.

Elle fit volte-face pour fixer la porte qui s'ouvrait. Dans l'entrebâillement, elle vit apparaitre une familière et longue chevelure de la couleur de l'améthyste.

— Tu as fini de faire tes bagages ? On part dans quinze minutes.

A chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle ne pouvait que constater sa beauté époustouflante. Estelle et son doux parfum de jasmin. Tout en elle était synonyme de grâce. De ses battements de cils à sa démarche animale. Elle était imposante, comme une louve traversant le centre d'un troupeau de bêtes.

— Oui, je suis prête, déclara Zoey après une très longue inspiration.

Estelle avait un verre d'alcool à la main - un Mojito, lui sembla-t'il. Une paille violette flottait à l'intérieur.

— Tu bois de si bonne heure ? la questionna-t'elle, un sourcil levé.

Estelle la fixa avec insistance.

— Et toi, qu'est ce qui te rend si inquiète ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit avec sa grâce habituelle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mentit maladroitement Zoey, troublée par sa question. Ça va.

— Oui bien-sûr, dit-elle sur le ton de l'ennui. D'où ta mine renfrognée de dépressive. Tu mens mal, Zoey.

Estelle sirota tranquillement son cocktail, sondant le visage de son amie.

Gênée, Zoey garda le silence quelques secondes avant de finalement demander:

— Est-ce que des fois... ils te parlent de moi ?

— Zoey... commença Estelle.

— Réponds simplement, s'il te plait, la coupa Zoey avec empressement.

— La réponse est évidente, non ? lui répondit-elle, sévèrement. Tu es partie sans prévenir et tu n'as jamais donné de nouvelles.

Zoey connaissait assez Estelle pour savoir que ce n'était pas un reproche, mais rien d'autre que l'exposition d'un fait.

— Est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent ?

Estelle déposa son verre sur la table basse. Après un moment, elle lui dit calmement:

— Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ce qui se passait là-bas. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Zoey se mit à gratter son épaule gauche nerveusement.

— Je ne sais pas trop, déclara-t'elle en s'installant elle aussi sur le lit. Ont-ils même l'envie de me voir après tout ce temps...

Estelle poussa un soupir.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Qu'ils m'accueillent à bras ouvert, j'imagine ! lança-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

— Je te le demande sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? insista plus fermement Estelle, faisant tomber le sourire de Zoey.

Prise de cours, elle ne lui laissa qu'un long silence en guise de réponse.

Zoey répéta cette question dans sa tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle se remémora les évènements passés, lui revenant comme des flashbacks.

D'abord Bridget, riante, un sourire radieux sur le visage, lui faisant des confidences.

Puis elle-même, courant à pleine vitesse, ses poumons se contractant sous un besoin vital d'air, tentant d'atteindre Corinna - son corps couvert de plaies et le visage déformé par la peur.

Marc et la lueur froide dans ses yeux.

Et elle vit Dren... se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, son regard de feu, son sourire narquois...

Sa respiration se coupa net.

— Je voudrais qu'ils me pardonnent.

D'abord étonnée par sa réponse, Estelle resta muette. Mais elle devina rapidement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie. Etant elle-même dans la confidence, elle savait plus que quiconque ce qui la rongeait.

— Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils attendent de moi que je fasse de nouveau partie du projet. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à me battre.

Estelle posa sur elle un regard perçant.

— Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu en fera toujours partie.

Zoey ne releva pas sa déclaration.

— Tu leur as dit, n'est-ce pas, que je rentrais aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, lors de mon dernier voyage.

— Comment ont-ils réagi ? s'enquit-elle.

— Bridget était folle de joie. Quant à Kikki... le mot « hystérie » prend tout son sens avec elle.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Cette déclaration ravie Zoey, mais la joie fut de courte durée.

— Corinna n'a absolument rien dit.

— Quoi ? dit Zoey d'une voix blanche.

— C'est la vérité.

— Elliot ? questionna-t'elle, sur le même ton.

— Il est resté d'un calme impassible, comme à son habitude.

Zoey remonta ses jambes prêt d'elle et passa les bras autour de ses genoux.

— Ils m'en veulent terriblement...

— Ils t'en ont voulu dans le passé, mais c'était il y a un an.

— Donc j'ai raison, conclut Zoey.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Ah oui ? lui lança-t-elle, agacée. Alors comment tu expliques ça ?

— Corinna a une excellente maitrise d'elle-même. C'est son éducation et tu le sais. Concernant Eliott, tu as l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il n'est pas du genre à s'étendre. Même Wesley a des fois du mal à le comprendre.

— Ça ne prouve absolument rien, marmonna Zoey.

— Cesse de te lamenter.

— Je ne me lamente pas ! bougonna-t-elle.

— Alors laisse-moi profiter de mon cocktail en paix, argua Estelle en reprenant son verre.

Zoey se mura dans le silence.

D'un côté, elle s'impatientait de voir ses anciennes amies. En plus de leur forte amitié, le lien unique existant entre elles la forçait à ressentir un terrible manque.

Elle se rassura le mieux qu'elle pouvait, se disant qu'au fond de leurs cœurs, elles ressentaient ce même sentiment.

De l'autre, elle redoutait leurs retrouvailles.

Zoey avait la sensation d'être différente. Ou plutôt, le sentiment d'avoir muri. Du haut de ses 20 ans, elle avait de la prestance. Si dans son adolescence elle était plutôt de nature excentrique, en faisant des tonnes, aujourd'hui elle s'était assagie. Cela n'avait pas empiété sur sa joie de vivre, son coté rêveur et optimiste, mais elle avait davantage les pieds sur terre.

Alors de leur côté, les filles ont surement changé, elles aussi.

Mais de quelle façon ? Elle se demanda si une fois réunies, la complicité qu'elles partageaient dans le passé serait toujours la même. La rancœur n'allait-elle pas tout altérer ?

Zoey ferma les yeux. Elle sentait la fatigue prendre le dessus sur ses questionnements sans réponses.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser.

Ce fut son dernier songe avant qu'Estelle ne dépose son verre vide sur la table basse. Elle se leva.

— Il est temps de partir, déclara-t'elle en faisant signe à quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Un homme en uniforme entra pour saisir la valise de Zoey.

Cette dernière attrapa son sac à dos puis ferma la porte du balcon avant de rejoindre Estelle dans le couloir.

Et elles quittèrent l'hôtel pour rejoindre l'aéroport.

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire si vous aimez :)

|ᴆ₳ʀ؏ Ϯṍ ϣƦɨϮᶓ


	3. Chapitre 2 - Les offensives

Voici le chapitre 2 de Rose Noire!

 **Bonne lecture !**

La discrétion japonaise. Voilà une chose qui la ravissait.

La familiarité et l'absence de mutisme chez ses gardes du corps américains l'horripilaient.

Lorsqu'il les avait récupérées à l'aéroport de Tokyo, Zoey et elle-même, son chauffeur s'était contenté d'un « Salutations Mesdames, j'espère que votre vol fut plaisant » puis il s'était tut jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Zoey en avait fait autant, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Estelle appréciait le calme.

Cela la rendait sereine. Contrairement à la majorité des gens, elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise lorsqu'une conversation se terminait en laissant place à un long silence. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir, de calculer. De planifier.

Après avoir déposé son amie chez ses parents, elle s'était arrêtée chez elle le temps que son majordome emporte ses bagages à l'intérieur. Puis elle avait redémarré.

Elle roula à peine une demi-heure avant d'arriver à destination. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et recouvrait le paysage d'une lumière à la fois blanche et bleutée. La voiture s'était arrêtée dans une rue d'un quartier à l'extrémité de la ville.

A l'écart du brouhaha des grandes avenues, l'endroit semblait inanimé. Seule le claquement des talons d'une vieille dame promenant son chien brisait la tranquillité des lieux. Son accoutrement chic, mais aussi l'homme en costume qui la suivait de près ne laissaient aucun doute qu'en à la nature de la classe sociale résidant dans cette zone. Estelle attendit une minute avant qu'un homme n'apparaisse à l'entrée de l'imposante villa qui s'élevait devant elle. Elle était immense et construite entièrement en pierre. L'homme, vêtu d'un ensemble strict bleu foncé, ouvrit la portière de la limousine.

\- Mademoiselle Renée Roberts, dit-il en s'abaissant alors qu'Estelle quittait la voiture.

Elle lui répondit d'un léger hochement de tête.

\- Ma maitresse vous attend au salon, ajouta-t-il. Puis il tourna les talons, conduisant son invitée à l'intérieur de la demeure.

En parfait accord avec sa façade externe, l'intérieur de la résidence était tout aussi éblouissant. Les murs était entièrement blancs. Des tissus brodés bleus marine en tapissaient certains. Les autres étaient recouverts de tableaux, disposés avec goût, représentant des paysages et des visages divers.

L'imposant escalier au centre de la pièce qui semblait monter à l'infini était quant à lui décoré par des cadres renfermant des inscriptions manuscrites japonaises.

Pourtant, Estelle n'était pas le moins du monde troublée par tout le luxe qui s'étalait devant elle. Même en omettant le fait qu'elle vivait dans un lieu à la même envergure, tout cela lui était particulièrement familier.

Après s'être séparée de son manteau, elle passa les deux mains derrière sa nuque et dégagea d'un geste gracieux ses cheveux mauves qui retombèrent le long de ses bras nus. Elle portait un haut-bustier couleur chair et un jean serré noir épousant parfaitement ses courbes.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Je sais où se trouve le salon, déclara-t-elle sans même accorder un regard à son interlocuteur. Et elle s'engagea dans un des couloirs de la villa.

\- Bien Mademoiselle, entendit-elle murmurer derrière elle.

Tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas sûr en direction de la grande porte qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les mélodieuses notes d'un piano lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

Alors qu'elle atteignait presque la porte, elle comprit qu'on avait entendu ses pas. La mélodie se changea en une suite chaotique de fausses notes.

Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Les joues rosées et la respiration saccadée, son hôte la fixa avec insistance. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle affichait un air inquiet. A sa posture rigide et à la proéminence de ses clavicules, Estelle compris qu'elle était tendue.

Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans un chignon tiré ne laissant dépasser aucune mèche de sa chevelure, d'un noire intense qui détonnait avec la couleur rosée de ses lèvres.

Elle la regardait de ses yeux sombres, en levant légèrement le menton. Corinna était plutôt petite mais compensait son manque de hauteur par de hauts talons épais.

\- Tu es seule ? s'enquit cette dernière en jetant un regard au loin.

Estelle la vit presser le pli de sa robe cintrée bleue marine.

\- Zoey n'est pas là, fit-elle simplement.

Les épaules de Corinna s'affaissèrent un peu. Elle émit un son approbateur.

\- Je t'en prie, entre.

Elle s'écarta de la porte, pour la laisser pénétrer dans la pièce, avant de la refermer derrière elle.

Le salon de Corinna était - comme tout le reste - majestueux. Quatre grandes colonnes blanches englobaient cette pièce, décorée avec des meubles anciens à la remarquable beauté. Le grand piano ivoire recouvert de filaments dorés semblait vouloir happer toute l'attention.

La pièce était cependant éclairée avec de très faibles lumières. Au fond, un feu crépitait dans une cheminée en marbre noir et insufflait une douce chaleur.

Estelle sentit le regard insistant de Corinna dans son dos. Cette dernière s'avança vers elle avant de l'inviter d'un geste de la main à s'assoir sur le sofa. Un service de thé avait été déposé sur la table basse.

\- Merci d'être venue au plus tôt, commença-t'elle en remplissant chaque tasse avec du thé à la fleur de lotus. Tu dois être épuisée.

\- Je t'en prie, oublions les politesses, annonça Estelle sans préambule, en posant la main sur celle de -ci tressaillit. Au téléphone, j'ai senti à ta voix que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Et je doute qu'Eliott requière ma présence à Tokyo pour des broutilles. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Corinna interrompit son geste.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il t'en avait expressément fait la demande, se rembrunit cette dernière.

Très bien, acquiesça-t'elle en levant les yeux vers son invitée avant de reposer la théière. Elle s'enfonça sur la méridienne. Comme tu le sais, nous avons dû faire face à plusieurs attaques.

\- En effet.

\- Jusqu'ici, nous arrivions relativement bien à gérer ces situations. Mais depuis quelques semaines, leur fréquence a augmenté. Déjà deux fois ce mois-ci. Et elles sont devenues particulièrement... plus agressives.

\- Qu'entends-tu par "agressives", l'interrogea Estelle, attentive.

Corinna lâcha un soupir.

\- Il y a quelques jours, un prédasite a surgit alors que je quittait notre QG. dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

Par chance, il faisait nuit noire. Nous avons réussi à l'entrainer dans un lieu plus reculé.

Elle fixa les flammes orangées qui s'agitaient follement sur les braises de la cheminée et tenta de se rappeler sa fuite. Il... il avait une force incroyable. D'un seul revers, il a propulsé Bridget à une centaine de mètres... ajouta-t'elle en secouant légèrement la tête. ... Et une résistance inouïe à nos pouvoirs. Khikki et moi avons du frapper maintes et maintes fois avant d'arriver enfin à percer sa garde.

Elle tourna le regard vers Estelle. L'angoisse se lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux sombres. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille...

\- Un nouveau présent des Cyniclons... murmura Estelle d'un ton morne en fixant elle aussi le brasier.

\- De toute évidence, renchérit Corinna sur le même ton.

Estelle laissa planer un silence. Elle se pencha pour prendre sa tasse de thé et en bu une gorgée. Elle sentit sa chaleur brulante lui parcourir la gorge.

\- Je suppose que nous n'avons toujours aucune trace d'eux, l'interrogea-t'elle.

\- Invisibles, comme toujours, confirma nous envoient leurs immondes jouets mais prennent grand soin de rester dans l'ombre, dit-elle avec amertume. On peut dire qu'ils s'acharnent véritablement sur nous.

Estelle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire qu'aucun humain n'a été visé lors de ces attaques ?

\- Des humains ? l'interrogea Corinna sans comprendre le sens de sa question. Non... Je ne crois pas. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est étrange, dit Estelle, tout-à-coup pensive.

\- En quoi est-ce étrange ? C'est seulement une chance que personne n'ait été blessé ! lâcha Corinna avec dédain.

\- Il y a deux ans, insista-elle fermement, alors que nous combattions encore le Seigneur Bleu et ses sbires...Elle affichait une expression déterminée. Quelle était leur seule et unique visée ? la questionna-t'elle un insistant sur chaque mot.

Estelle pensa à leurs affrontements avec Dren, Sardone et Tarb. Ces derniers ayant de nombreuses fois tenté d'attaquer les hommes avant de finalement disparaître sans laisser de trace.

\- Anéantir la race humaine, répondit Corinna sans hésitation.

Estelle hochât la tête.

\- Exactement. Ne trouves-tu pas déconcertant que toutes leurs initiatives aient maintenant pour but de nous atteindre nous et nous seulement ?

Corinna la toisa, moqueuse.

\- Allez savoir ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils souffrent peut-être d'un trouble obsessionnel aigu altérant le fonctionnement de leurs cerv...

\- Corinna ! la réprimanda Estelle avec agacement.

\- Je ne serait le dire ! se justifiât-elle en se reprenant instantanément. Tout laisse à croire qu'ils nous craignent, déclara-t'elle sans réelle conviction.

\- Et c'est très probablement le cas, affirma Estelle.

Corinna leva les yeux vers elle avec intérêt.

\- Nous avons détruit le Seigneur Bleu, leur maître, reprit Estelle. Nous avons réduit à néant leur tentative folle d'éliminer notre race au profit de la leur.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Tu ne le vois pas ? Tout ça signifie qu'ils nous voient comme la seule réelle barrière à leur réussite. Leur objectif premier a évolué. En l'occurrence, il consiste clairement à nous faire disparaitre.

Corinna la regarda, l'air troublé.

\- Je crois qu'Eliott avait aussi marmonné une chose de ce genre, glissa-t'elle.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis !s'insurgea-Estelle.

\- Désolée.., dit la jeune femme, embarrassée. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce dont il m'a chargée de te parler en est aussi une conséquence directe, éluda-t'elle.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Il te veut à temps plein, lâchât-elle. Je veux dire.. ici, avec nous.

Estelle se figea.

\- Comprends bien que les choses ont changé. Et même si nos pouvoirs et notre force se développent de jour en jour. Nos ennemis eux, évoluent plus vite. Nous sommes bien moins vulnérables avec toi.

Estelle avala sa salive. Devant son absence de réaction, Corinna tenta:

\- Je sais ce que cela implique pour toi. Mettre ta carrière de côt...

\- C'est bon, la fit-elle taire, un peu rudement. Je sais quels sont mes devoirs. J'irai m'entretenir avec lui dès demain.

Corinna fit la moue.

\- Bien, répondit-elle, visiblement vexée. Eliott nous a ordonné de reprendre les entrainements intensifs de façon immédiate. Wesley est déjà entrain de nous concevoir de nouvelles armes de combat.

\- Hmm, je vois. Estelle prit une autre gorgée de thé. ...Et on ne dit pas non au Boss.

Corinna sourit légèrement à ses paroles, l'air taquin.

\- Il y a-t'il une autre agréable nouvelle à m'annoncer ? questionna Estelle sur un ton un tantinet sarcastique.

Si elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que Corinna éclate de rire, elle n'aurait cependant pas imaginer provoquer cette réaction.

Elle ne lui donna aucune réponse et son visage commença à se décomposer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un instant avant de se refermer immédiatement. Elle se leva et avança jusqu'au feu de la cheminée, le dos bien droit, comme l'exigeait son rang.

Quand elle se retourna pour faire face à son amie, Estelle constata que ses traits s'étaient durcis.

Le front de Corinna se plissa sous l'énervement.

\- Eliott souhaite que Zoey réintègre l'équipe.

Impassible, Estelle la regarda durement.

C'est donc ça...

\- Et alors ? Il a raison.

\- " Et alors " ?! s'époumona-elle. Aurais-tu la mémoire courte ? Zoey nous a tourné le dos il y a plus d'un an ! Elle nous a abandonnées sans le moindre regret. Combien de combats avons nous dût mener sans elle ?

\- Ta rancoeur ne changera rien à la réalité ! s'énerva Estelle. Elle a toujours été celle qui nous unissait toutes. Elle était notre leader. Nous avons besoin d'elle !

\- Un leader ?! crachât-elle avec dégoût. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. Un leader ne n'abandonne pas son équipe, Estelle. Comment peux-tu encore la défendre. Un leader ne fuit pas à la moindre difficulté !

\- A la moindre difficulté ?! s'emporta Estelle en abattant sa main sur la table. Marc est mort, Corinna !

Un silence pesant engloba la pièce. Corinna ferma les yeux. Sous l'agitation, une mèche de ses cheveux noirs s'était détachée de son chignon. Elle souffla, la faisant virevolter doucement.

\- Oui, il est mort, finit-elle par déclarer. Mais ça ne justifie rien. Nous risquons tous de mourrir. Mais nous sommes là. Nous.

\- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis, argua-elle en jaugeant son visage de manière incisive.

Corinna la fusilla du regard.

\- Bien-sûr que si !

\- Tu ne sais pas tout. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé ou de la raison de son départ.

\- Ho ! Et je devrais la plaindre ? Je ne sais rien, car elle ne m'a rien dit !

\- Corinna ! Un peu de sang froid ! cria Estelle, perdant patience.

Elle en était certaine. Face à la nouvelle du retour de Zoey, Corinna se laissait submerger par ses émotions, l'asseyant comme une vague de couteaux tranchants. Tout ça n'était que la conséquence de cette situation instable, dont elles perdaient toutes le contrôle progressivement.

Mais Corinna tremblait toujours de colère. Son yeux sombres étaient animés par une étincelle de rage.

\- Je me fiche de ce qui peut bien lui arriver, dit-elle froidement. Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Estelle. Tout comme elle se fichait de notre sort lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie avec toi.

Elle releva fièrement le menton. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour la pousser à revenir, dit-elle avant de cracher d'un ton sans appel:

\- Elle n'est plus rien pour moi.

#MarcIsDead

(bientôt Dren sera de retour 😈 )

Si vous souhaitez avoir la suite, dites le moi en commentaire.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Le Chat d'Iriomote

Merci à ceux qui me lisent :) !

Bonne lecture !

Seulement 20 minutes après avoir passé la porte de chez ses parents, Zoey semblait avoir déclenché une véritable tornade au sein de la maison familiale.

Déjà qu'on l'avait assénée de questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, puis d'étreintes si fortes qu'elle en avait mal au dos, voilà que ses parents s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour exécuter le moindre de ses désirs.

\- Tout ça a vraiment l'air délicieux Maman, dit-elle en observant, abasourdie, la table recouverte de plats tous plus copieux les uns que les autres.

Elle rejoignit ses parents et s'assit avec eux.

\- Tu as perdu du poids, non ? s'enquit sa mère, l'air inquiet. Ils ne te donnaient pas à manger en Amérique ? dit-elle en la menaçant avec une part de gâteau.

\- Mais si... se défendit Zoey avant d'être stoppée dans sa lancée par le-dit gâteau, enfoncé subitement dans sa bouche. Mghhmm ! se plaignit-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai acheté une compilation de chansons pour karaoké !s'enthousiasma son père en lui tendant un petit paquet rose.Je sais que tu adores brailler dans les micros,dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. N'est-ce pas, mon petit poussinet ?

Très cher père... Suis-je condamnée à me faire appeler ainsi pour le restant de mon existence ?grogna Zoey intérieurement, encore incapable de parler. Et merci pour le " brailler", soit dit en passant...maugréa-t-elle en lançant à son père un regard accusateur.

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus belle, lui dit sa mère en posant la main sur sa joue. Elle la regarda avec tendresse. Ses yeux étaient pétillants et Zoey se mit à sourire bêtement.

\- Evidemment, c'est ma fille ! s'empressa de conclure son père, plein de fierté.

\- Et tes cheveux ont beaucoup poussé ! s'extasia sa mère en saisissant l'une de ses longues mèches bordeaux.

\- Je m'en suis bien occupé... fit Zoey, après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de gâteau. Elle songea à la horde de coiffeurs qui suivait Estelle en permanence et dont elle avait forcément pu profiter.

\- Oh ! Au fait Zoey ! Je viens juste de me rappeler que ton amie Bridget est passée à la maison cet après-midi pour te voir. Tu as dû oublier de lui dire que tu arrivais dans la soirée.

\- Bridget ?! manqua de s'étouffer Zoey. Bridget est venue ? s'exclama elle avant de constater le regard curieux de sa mère et de se reprendre aussitôt. Heu... oui en effet, j'ai dû oublier.

\- Cette fille est vraiment adorable et bien élevée, lui dit sa mère avec douceur. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. Tu as dû beaucoup lui manquer.

\- Oui, elle me manque aussi... répondit-elle, en baissant les yeux sur la table. Je l'appellerai.

\- Bon, bon, trêve de bavardages ! fit son père d'une voix ennuyée, en balayant cette conversation d'un geste de la main.Parlons peu, parlons bien. Dis-moi Zoey, j'ai toujours voulu savoir s'il est vrai que les américains sont tous énoooormes ! dit-il en écartant exagérément les bras.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Et Zoey commença à raconter de ce qu'elle avait appris des Etats-Unis et de la culture du pays. Tout cela, accompagné par ses propres anecdotes et des commentaires hilarants de ses parents.

Après de nombreuses heures à rire aux éclats, elle réalisait à quel point leur présence lui avait manqué. Le parfum réchauffant et la peau douce de sa mère. Le rire diabolique et la folie de son père. Elle les aimait profondément. Avec eux à ses côtés, elle se sentait plus forte et confiante.

Il était déjà minuit, et après de nouvelles longues embrassades, les parents de Zoey finirent par se séparer d'elle pour aller dormir.

Zoey n'avait quant-à-elle plus vraiment sommeil et subissait les effets du décalage horaire.

Elle monta ses affaires à l'étage, retrouvant alors la chambre qu'elle avait quittée il y avait un peu plus d'un an de ça.

La pièce était intacte, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Une chambre simple de fille, aux couleurs beige et jaune pâle. Et au centre, une grande fenêtre blanche donnant sur la rue.

En allumant la petite lampe à l'entrée de la pièce, la faible lumière qui jaillit lui révéla la présence d'objets qu'elle avait presque oubliés. Ses peluches disposées un peu partout, de nombreux bijoux sans valeur et du maquillage en vrac. Il y avait même quelques vêtements posés sur la chaise de son bureau.

Ça alors, s'étonna-t'elle avec plaisir. Papa et maman n'ont absolument rien touché...

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Bon...il va falloir refaire du stock ! se dit-elle. Le temps passé avec Estelle l'avait fait devenir bien plus coquette que ça.

Après avoir jeté son sac sur le lit, elle resta penaude, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire maintenant.

Mais elle s'en contrefichait. Elle se sentait si bien, de nouveau chez elle. Sa maison et cette atmosphère chaleureuse qui s'en dégageait lui avaient manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. D'autre part, elle était heureuse de retrouver son environnement d'origine. En un mot, le Japon.

Lorsque l'avion était sur le point d'atterrir, elle avait admiré du ciel la ville de Tokyo. Une joie immense avait alors pris le dessus sur l'anxiété.

Le tableau charmant d'un paysage printanier s'était former dans son esprit. Le parc de ses souvenirs sur la colline verdoyante, des pétales de fleurs de cerisier tournoyant dans les airs, portées par vent. Elle pouvait voir les légères vagues, dessinées par la brise, troublant l'eau du lac. Et alors, elle avait songé à ces lieux dans lesquels elle pourrait de nouveau se perdre, aux saveurs gastronomiques de son pays et à ses activités fétiches, notamment les soirées karaoké.

Estelle, assise en face d'elle, avait semblé bien moins enthousiaste. Le regard lointain, elle avait alors l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Zoey s'était demandé ce qu'elles pouvaient bien être, sans grand succès. Il était difficile de déchiffrer les expressions d'Estelle. Et encore moins ses angoisses. En avait-elle même ? Elle paraissait toujours si sûre d'elle. Si cette dernière disait de Zoey qu'elle était comme un livre ouvert, Estelle semblait quant-à-elle parfaitement impénétrable.

Zoey leva les yeux vers son bureau, toujours tapissé de photographies, de dessins et de textes. A leur vue, elle fut prise d'un sentiment de nostalgie. Il y avait beaucoup de photos prises au café - leur QG, ou plutôt, leur couverture. Des photos d'elle avec les filles. Elles semblaient proches et soudées.

Elle sourit en voyant une photo où Corinna semblait folle de rage. Elle se rappela qu'elle fut prise après que la terrible Khikki lui ai écrasé un gâteau à la crème en pleine figure.

Une photo la fit stopper toutes ses pensées. Elle la ramassa puis s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit avant de la fixer.

Elle semblait si heureuse. Si naïve.

\- Si niaise, conclut-elle, incrédule.

Ce qui émanait de ses yeux, c'était une lueur d'insouciance. Elle eut l'impression que cette photo avait été prise il y avait des lustres tant elle se reconnaissait peu.

Zoey contempla son propre visage sur la photo. Une lueur d'insouciance, mais pas que... songea-t-elle. Ce qu'elle voyait dans son propre regard, c'était surtout de l'amour.

A ses côtés, l'enlaçant tendrement, se tenait Marc.

Il était d'une beauté rare. La peau halée, il avait ce regard noir profond et ce sourire ravageur qui avaient fait flancher Zoey. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son parfum à la senteur boisée, comme si en cet instant même, elle avait eu le visage niché dans son coup.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, qu'elle sentait son souffle, un long frisson la parcourait à chaque fois. Une sentiment de vulnérabilité s'emparait instantanément d'elle.

Il était grand et élancé. Sportif, il avait même été champion de kendo à l'école chaque année depuis le lycée.

Bien sûr... Elle avait aimé Marc à la folie. Et une partie d'elle l'aimait probablement encore.

Mais il avait été tué. Et personne de sa connaissance ne savait exactement comment. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est que cela était arrivé par sa faute.

« Tu n'es pas pour moi, Zoey.»

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

Cette fois, elle ne craquerait pas. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré durant les quinze derniers mois. La souffrance laissait peu à peu place à la rancœur.

Déterminée, elle déchira d'un coup la photo qu'elle avait en main. Elle se leva et la fit tomber morceau par morceau au fond de la poubelle.

Fière de son geste, elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre avec satisfaction, comme pour s'auto-féliciter.

Loin de celle de la photo, voilà qui était la Zoey d'aujourd'hui. La longue chevelure rouge qui lui descendait le long du dos avait remplacé les deux couettes infantiles qu'elles avaient eu l'habitude de faire plus jeune. La couleur rosée de ses lèvres pulpeuses contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau laiteuse. Elancé, son corps était gracieux et fin, ses formes généreuses. Elle se sentait belle. Elle se savait séduisante.

Ce n'était pas de la prétention. «Savoir reconnaitre ses charmes est une clairvoyance.» lui avait plusieurs fois répété Estelle.

Le regard des hommes qui la croisaient avait changé, ou du moins, Zoey prenait maintenant pleinement conscience de son pouvoir de séduction.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus du miroir, tout en fixant le regard qu'elle portait vers elle-même.

Elle lâcha un petit bruit de satisfaction.

\- Plus de niaiserie, dit-elle en riant. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit propre et rafraichie, simplement vêtue d'un long t-shirt et d'une culotte, Zoey éteignit la lampe et alla s'enfoncer dans son lit.

Dans le noir, la seule lumière qui l'éclairait était celle émanant de la lune.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Maintenant que le calme et la nuit inondaient sa chambre, il lui devenait impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que cet objet... Même lorsque la pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité, elle avait perçu sa présence.

Avec une certaine réticence, elle tourna la tête et son regard s'arrêta sur la seule chose dont elle avait vraiment ressenti le manque.

Sa pierre de puissance, trônant au centre de la table de chevet.

A sa vue, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Inéluctablement attirée, elle se vit tendre le bras dans sa direction.

Une longue hésitation s'en suivit, mais elle se risqua finalement à la prendre en main. Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, ne pouvant la quitter des yeux.

La pierre lui sembla lourde, comme un morceau de plomb. A l'instant où elle eut touché sa peau, Zoey sentit au plus profond d'elle la flamme puissante du pouvoir qui s'en dégageait. Comme si un vent de chaleur la traversait, faisant hérisser tous ses poils et tournoyer légèrement ses cheveux.

C'était une sensation agréable. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, en se délectant de son effet. Enfin, avec tout l'intérêt du monde elle se mit à la contempler.

L'or qui recouvrait la pierre reluisait lorsqu'elle la faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Elle caressa lentement les symboles d'un rose brillant et à la forme de larmes qui l'ornaient. Son corps tremblant semblait vouloir lui rappeler ce qu'elle ressentirait en se laissant envahir par ce pouvoir. Ce pouvoir, dont l'emprise s'étendait en elle un peu plus à chaque seconde... L'agilité, la rage et l'audace du chat d'Iriomote. Prise de panique, elle lâcha brusquement la pierre avant de reculer sur son lit.

Non. A quoi bon se torturer.

Avec détermination, elle alla ouvrir un tiroir, y jeta le médaillon, puis le claqua d'un coup sec.

Soulagée, elle appuya les mains sur son bureau et resta ainsi quelques secondes. Enfin, elle prit une longue inspiration et releva la tête.

Putain. J'ai craqué si facilement, gémit-elle intérieurement, déçue d'elle même. Zoey se dit alors qu'elle était peut-être revenue un peu trop tôt.

Elle allait aussi devoir affronter le regard des autres. Et c'est sûrement ce qui serait le plus éprouvant.

Et puis, que vais-je bien pouvoir leur dire ?

«Hey salut tout le monde, c'est moi ! Quoi de neuf ? Oui, je sais j'ai fait la morte pendant un an mais bon, j'peux avoir du thé ?».

Sérieusement, c'est une opération suicide. Si je m'en sors sans être défigurée par Corinna ça sera déjà une grande victoire.

Elle jetta un oeil à son portable.

1 h 37. Mais à son plus grand désarroi, Zoey n'étais toujours pas terrassée par la fatigue.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup sec. L'air frais emplis ses poumons, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle se hissa sur son rebord, sonda une demi-seconde l'horizon qui lui faisait face puis, après une courte inspiration, une idée vint germer dans son esprit.

Une très rapide hésitation s'en suivit. Elle haussa les épaules.De toute façon je n'ai pas sommeil. Autant prendre un peu l'air, se dit-elle pour se justifier, sachant très bien que ses parents n'apprécieraient guère son escapade nocturne.

Elle était entrain de penser au fait qu'elle allait devoir s'habiller quand elle fut violemment attirée à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Ce ne fut ni la brusquerie du choc, ni la main comprimant sa bouche, ni même la lame aiguisée qui venait de lui être pressée sur la gorge qui plongèrent Zoey dans un état de panique extrême ; mais la familiarité de l'étreinte qui s'emparait d'elle et le souvenir indésirable associé qui lui embrasa le coeur.

Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et tenta de repousser son assaillant. Elle appuya ses pieds sur le mur, poussant avec rage dans des gestes anarchiques, éparpillant au passage divers objet qui tombèrent sur le sol. Mais sa poigne était ferme et ses muscles durs comme l'acier. Il ne fut même pas un instant ébranlé par ses mouvements. Il la maintenait sans efforts, par la force de ses bras. Elle ne pouvait s'en dégager. Il resserra sa fine lame sur sa gorge, l'obligeant à lever excessivement la tête et mettant immédiatement un terme à sa fougue.

Elle était prise au piège.

Son coeur martelait dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se faisait chaotique. Elle était terrifiée. Il était derrière elle, comme impassible. Il retira lentement la main de ses lèvres. Elle n'osa crier. Elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle léger lui effleurer le cou, son buste maintenu contre elle. Et sa main, glissant maintenant le long de son corps pour aller presser intimement la base sa cuisse nue.

Zoey réprima un cri plaintif. Elle pensa à ses parents, dormant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en prenne à eux. Il n'hésiterait pas s'il y était poussé, elle en était certaine.

Elle était seule et totalement à sa merci.

Il était trop proche. Et elle était sans armes, à peine vêtue. Elle se sentit davantage pétrifiée devant cette réalité. Si bien qu'elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il passa sa main chaude dans ses cheveux avec une ardeur non dissimulée, avant de la retourner vers lui d'un geste brusque.

C'est alors dans la pénombre de sa chambre qu'elle vit, une nouvelle fois et après tout ce temps, ce regard de feu capable de lui transpercer l'âme.

Une vague d'adrénaline lui parcourut le corps, mettant tous ses sens en alerte.

Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à l'effet que lui provoquèrent ces simples mots, prononcés avec une voix pleine de défi.

\- Bonsoir, chaton.

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous lisez, si vous aimez et si vous voulez la suite :)**

 **Merci 3**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le visiteur

Nouveau chapitre !

J'espère que vous l'aimerez, car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Laissez moi vos impressions en commentaires. Ça me donnera envie de mettre la suite.

 **\- Bonsoir, chaton.**

S'échappant l'obscurité de la pièce, sa voix à la fois impérieuse et profonde vibra à l'oreille de Zoey.

A peine l'avait-il touchée qu'elle n'avait pu une seule seconde douter de son identité. Mais l'entendre l'appeler ainsi, de ce ton troublant dont il avait le secret, la fit inconsciemment prononcer son nom dans sa tête.

 _ **Dren...**_

Chez elle, dans sa propre chambre, il la soumettait complètement à sa volonté.

Sa main gauche maintenait son délicat poignet avec force. Les doigts agiles de sa main droite se resserraient sur sa dague affutée, dont la pointe pressait maintenant la base de son dos.

Zoey geignit de douleur. Son propre corps, arqué sous la lame, ne lui répondait plus. Par instinct, sa respiration se coupa, espérant peut-être qu'il stopperait toute pression.

Son visage était à demi voilé par la pénombre, mais ses yeux orangés brillaient avec ténacité. Elle le regarda en silence, figée par la peur. Elle ne pouvait se détacher du regard perçant et attentif qu'il lui assenait.

 **\- Hmmm Zoey...** murmura-t-il avec suavité. **Le temps a des effets splendides.** Dans l'obscurité, il inclina légèrement la tête. **Regarde-toi. Si belle, si envoûtante... si délicieuse.**

Il avança de quelques pas, l'obligeant à reculer, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre dissimulant son visage s'évanouisse. Elle distingua alors nettement ses traits.

La lumière lui révéla d'abord ses lèvres, pleines et charnues. Elle les vit s'étirer instantanément pour former un sourire dangereusement espiègle. Des mèches de cheveux d'un noir cendreux tombaient devant son visage, altérant faiblement l'éclat de ses yeux de la couleur des flammes, et effleurant son nez à la droiture parfaite. Deux oreilles fines et allongées s'étendaient vers l'arrière avec élégance, se dégageant imperceptiblement de sa chevelure.

Il arbora une expression provocante qui rappela brusquement à Zoey qui était réellement l'individu en face d'elle. Mais surtout, la nature de son tempérament; féroce et fougueux.

Cette pensée fit ressurgir en elle des souvenirs qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier depuis des mois. Pourquoi venait-il tout bousculer ?

Elle sentit la colère prendre possession de son corps. Dans un élan de courage, elle lui assena un regard noir avant de siffler entre ses dents.

 **\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, Dren !**

À sa plus grande surprise, il obéit à son ordre, non sans avoir lâché un petit son hautain au préalable.

Il cessa la pression sur son dos et libéra son poignet. Zoey recula précipitamment avant de masser son articulation douloureuse.

Il enfonça d'un geste vif sa dague dans son fourreau puis leva les mains, comme pour se dédouaner de ses actes, un sourire carnassier toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

Le visage sournois, il patientait.

A raisonnable distance de lui, elle put alors mesurer l'étendue de sa carrure.

Le voir pleinement ne fit qu'affoler davantage ses sens.

Tout en lui trahissait sa puissance.

Il était grand et son corps élancé. Son buste massif et la musculature de ses bras rendaient sa stature imposante. Il portait une armure près du corps, faite d'un mélange de tissu noir et d'une matière proche de l'acier. Des lanières opaques entouraient ses bras et ses mollets, et soulignaient la proéminence de ses muscles. Zoey remarqua des traces noires sur sa peau, similaires à la suie, et des cicatrices dont certaines étaient encore rougies par le sang. Quelque soit l'endroit d'où il venait, il s'agissait assurément d'un lieu hostile.

Zoey le jaugea avec méfiance.

 **\- Oh pitié, pas cet air renfrogné** , dit-il d'une voix assurée. **Voudrais-tu me faire croire que ma visite ne te fait pas plaisir ?** lui lança-t-il avec audace.

 **\- De quoi tu parles exactement ?** assena-t-elle avec un sarcasme évident. **Du moment ou tu m'as agressée devant ma fenêtre ? Ou peut-être fais-tu allusion au moment où tu as passé une dague sous ma gorge ?**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Tu as toujours été excessive...** marmonna-t-il.

 **\- Ça** **suffit,** s'énerva Zoey. **Pourquoi es-tu ici ?** lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

 **\- Pour toi, évidemment** , déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé avant de prendre une voix enjôleuse. **Tu me manquais.**

 **\- Je t'avais ordonné de rester loin de moi** , dit-elle avec dureté, imperméable à sa flatterie.

 **\- Oui, en effet,** dit-il avec entendement. Puis il posa sur elle un regard lourd de sous-entendus. **Mais on sait tous les deux que tu n'en pensais pas un mot.**

Zoey sentit aussitôt ses joues brûler. Elle repoussa de toute ses forces l'image qui lui vint en mémoire. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

 **\- C'est complètement faux !** enragea t'elle, visiblement troublée. **Je sais très bien ce que je veux. En l'occurrence, je veux que tu dégages de ma chambre !**

 **\- A vrai dire, j'aurais voulu t'honorer de ma présence bien avant,** déclara Dren en ignorant royalement ses dernières paroles. Il fit mine de se retourner puis passa la main sans ses cheveux noirs. **Mais j'ai des choses à régler. Quelques problèmes avec un roi... un peu capricieux. Enfin, peu importe. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas rester très longtemps auprès de toi.**

Zoey ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qu'il racontait. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste qu'il parte sur-le-champs. Coincée avec lui, toujours vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'une culotte, elle osait à peine bouger. Elle savait à quel point il était vif et rapide.

 **\- Ça va, je devrais m'en remettre je pense...** marmonna-t'elle sèchement.

Un sourire diabolique illumina son visage.

 **\- Ton répondant si charmant...**

Zoey tourna la tête pour éviter son regard flamboyant.

 **\- Tu t'es peut-être demandée pourquoi je ne suis pas venu te voir plutôt** , commença-t-il.

Zoey retint un grognement.

 **\- Ces derniers mois on été si enrichissants. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même** , déclara-t'il. **Notamment, sur mes origines.**

Il leva la main devant lui, paume vers le ciel, puis baissa les yeux d'un air particulièrement concentré.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les symboles écarlates et étranges sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Celui-ci semblait avoir été tailladé dans sa chair.

 **\- Je me suis découvert de nouveaux talents...** murmura-t'il, avant de lâcher dans un souffle ce mot étrange qu'elle ne comprit pas... **Sσcrαчαs.**

Zoey cru d'abord que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Mais elle vit nettement le tourbillon lumineux et bleuâtre se former lentement, puis grandir au creux de sa main. Son éclat était sans nom. Pendant un instant, il illumina la pièce d'un voile azur, comme si une lune bleutée venait de pénétrer sa chambre. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Zoey demeura subjuguée par ce à quoi elle assistait.

 **\- N'est-ce pas fabuleux ?** questionna-t-il, émerveillé, sans lâcher cette énergie magique du regard.

A son ton, Zoey comprit qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Il se complaisait simplement à se le rappeler. Puis d'un mouvement vif, il ferma le poing et le sillon de lumière fut instantanément réduit à néant.

De façon prompt et soudaine, il releva ses yeux brillants vers Zoey, reportant alors toute son attention sur elle.

Son regard était électrisant. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi une simple œillade avait-elle tant d'effet sur elle ?

À sa plus grande stupeur, il tendit cette fois deux de ses doigts dans sa direction, avant de les agiter dans un mouvement bref. Zoey ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un sifflement et le bruit net d'un tissu déchiré. Elle recula sous la surprise. Puis une seconde fois. Elle baissa les yeux pour constater avec stupéfaction qu'il venait d'éventrer le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait sur elle. Son t-shirt était ruiné. Le centre de sa poitrine était dénudée et le fin tissu blanc couvrait tout juste les mamelons rosés de ses seins rebondis.

 **\- Oui, c'est vraiment fabuleux...** grogna-t-il en détaillant son corps, la voix rauque de désir.

Avec un petit cri suraigu, Zoey resserra précipitamment ses bras contre elle en tentant de rassembler un maximum de tissu. Elle se sentit rougir à l'excès.

 **\- Comment oses-tu ?!** vociféra-t'elle, bouillonnante de rage.

Elle fit submerger par l'irascible envie de lui filer une gifle bien sentie. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne pouvant détacher ses mains de son t-shirt qui tombait en lambeaux. Et puis, elle ne se risquerait pas à s'approcher de lui. Il était bien trop imprévisible.

Elle n'eut comme seule réaction de sa part qu'un rire à gorge déployée, puis un sourire des plus narquois qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

 **\- Ce fut bien trop court** , susurra-t-il.

Zoey fulminait.

 **\- Tu n'as pas changé** , dit-elle avec rage.

 **\- Toi non plus** , dit-il en la scrutant de haut en bas. **Tu me rends toujours aussi fou.**

Puis tout-à-coup, son visage prit un air intrigué.

 **\- En fait, quelque chose a changé en toi** , murmura-t-il. **Ta magie... Je ne la sens presque plus...** Il avança vers elle. **C'est comme si tu la rejetais...** dit-il d'un ton trahissant sa curiosité.

Il se tut un instant puis se figea.

 **\- Tu es faible.**

Malgré elle, Zoey se sentit troublée par ses paroles et un sentiment de détresse étrange la bouscula.

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas !** articula t'elle lentement. **Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il, impassible.

 **\- Car... Car je...** bégaya Zoey, cherchant ses mots.

 **\- Intéressant... Tu peux donc aisément comprendre mon étonnement.**

Sa réponse irritante suffit à la faire lâcher cette phrase d'une traite.

 **\- Car je veux mener une vie normale !** s'écria t'elle.

Elle haleta sous la frustration.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Dren la regardait comme s'il était face à un spécimen rare.

 **\- Ce monde de magie, de monstres... n'est pas la mien. Il ne me donne rien, Dren** , dit-elle avec férocité. Elle le fixa, l'air sûre d'elle. **Il m'a tout pris**.

Elle vit un sourire narquois se former au coin de ses lèvres et devina qu'elle n'apprécierait pas sa réponse.

Dren se mordit la lèvre avec lenteur.

 **\- Tu as souffert car tu n'était pas sous la protection d'un vrai mâle...** dit-il d'un ton séducteur. **Un mâle téméraire et endurant. Qui ne faiblit pas sous l'effort. Si tu vois où je veux en venir...**

 **\- Espèce de crétin** , cracha Zoey avant de rougir une nouvelle fois. **J'avais quelqu'un à mes côtés, ça n'a rien à voir !**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais référence à ton ex-Roméo humain et inutile ? Quel affront pour moi... Comment se faisait-il appeler déjà ?** Il grimaça avant de prendre un air perplexe. **Marte ? Tarte ?**

 **\- Marc !** s'emporta Zoey. **Il s'appelait Marc, et je t'interdis de parler de lui !**

 **\- Pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil ?** râla-t-il avec détachement.

Zoey ne put prononcer ces mots à haute voix.

 **\- Oh, suis-je bête !** s'exclama Dren en écarquillant exagérément les yeux. **Il est mort.** Il prit un air faussement bouleversé. **C'est dramatique. Oui, vraiment.**

Zoey lui jeta un regard haineux.

 **\- Comment peux-tu être à ce point sans coeur ?**

Il lui sembla voir passer un très léger voile de tristesse dans le regard de Dren. Mais qu'il ait existé ou pas, il avait déjà disparu à la seconde d'après.

 **\- Ça, ce n'est pas très gentil, chaton** , lâcha-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Elle vit son expression changer.

Ses muscles se tendirent légèrement et il fit un pas dans sa direction, lent et appuyé. Il posa sur elle un regard plus qu'obscène. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Zoey sentit de légers picotements dans son dos. Elle frissonna avant de reculer d'un pas, à son tour.

 **\- Tu sais ce qui est terriblement bon ?** lui demanda-t-il avant de s'approcher encore. **C'est que tu es complètement inoffensive.** Une étincelle de défi brilla dans ses yeux. **Et ce, quoi que je te fasse.**

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?** gémit-elle en fixant son buste, ne pouvant davantage soutenir son regard.

Elle recula sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ses fesses cognent son bureau.

Cela amusa Dren.

 **\- Faire quoi, au juste ?** questionna-t-il avec mordant.

Il avança vers elle, la jaugeant tel un animal sauvage. Indomptable. Une expression menaçante se dévoila sur son visage. Sa démarche était lente, c'était un véritable supplice. Il émanait de lui tant d'audace et d'arrogance. Il lui semblait si dangereux. Et il l'était. Elle le savait pertinemment. C'était un redoutable guerrier, elle l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre. Elle en avait peur. Mais en même temps... Ses yeux, de la couleur d'un feu ardent, et son attitude scandaleusement provocatrice suscitaient en elle des sensations dérangeantes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à chasser.

 _ **Mais comment je peux penser à un truc pareil... Ce connard est venu m'agresser dans ma chambre. Avec... avec ses grands bras musclés... ses lèvres saillantes... ce corps sexy. Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Zoey reprends toi, bon-sang !**_

Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il la poussa en arrière, la forçant à s'assoir sur le bureau. Il disposa ses mains de part et d'autre d'elle, l'encerclant alors complètement de son corps imposant. Zoey respira difficilement. Elle tenta de reculer encore, afin de maintenir un semblant de distance entre eux, en vain. Elle resserra encore les bribes de tissu contre sa peau dénudée.

Son visage était maintenant si proche qu'il lui sembla sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Son souffle viril, devenu lourd de désir, se mêlait au sien et balayait doucement sa peau. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Elle se sentit envahir par son odeur masculine. Il la sonda intimement de son regard orangé. Les mèches noires de ses cheveux tombaient sur le front de Zoey.

 **\- Faire quoi ?** insista-t-il d'un ton toujours plus provoquant.

Ce n'était qu'un court murmure, pourtant Zoey se sentit tressaillir. Elle ne put dire un mot.

Il pencha la tête vers son cou, plongea sa bouche dans ses cheveux et inspira son odeur avec effronterie. Ses deux mains vinrent saisir fermement ses jambes douces, qu'il remonta lentement jusqu'à la base de ses hanches... effleurant sa culotte et révélant encore davantage de sa peau nue. Il lui mordilla lentement le cou avant d'embrasser subitement ce dernier avec une passion nouvelle.

Zoey ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Un frisson, jaillissant de sa nuque et se répandant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'ébranla. Un gémissement, qu'elle regretta aussitôt, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Le temps de quelques secondes, un souvenir lointain mais ineffaçable l'assaillit, sans qu'elle ne puisse le repousser, et une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable lui traversa le corps. Elle serra les cuisses, sous l'excitation. Ses pensées divaguaient.

 _ **Calme-toi Zoey...**_

Comment une personne pouvait-elle à ce point impacter la température d'une pièce. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle ne sentait que la fraicheur du soir, il lui semblait maintenant avoir été enfermée dans un sauna à pleine puissance.

Elle aurait dû le repousser. Mais elle était comme tétanisée. La sensation délicieuse de sa langue humide sur sa peau et la douceur de ses lèvres chaudes l'électrisaient. Ses mains avides caressaient toujours ses hanches, les pressant maintenant avec allégresse. Leur contact générait des vagues de plaisir dans tout son être, la faisant soupirer. Elle savourait honteusement la chaleur se profilant entre leurs deux corps. Ses pulsions contradictoires l'étourdissaient.

C'était mal.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui suppliait de mettre un terme à cela.

Et elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais écouté si Dren ne s'était pas penché vers son oreille pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots d'un ton satisfait, qui la renvoyèrent un an et demi dans le passé :

 **\- Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle brulante. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Comment osait-il mettre cela sur la table ? Aujourd'hui. Maintenant.

La panique la gagna, engendrant en elle un sentiment de malaise intense, puis de culpabilité dévorante. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 **\- Tais-toi !** lui hurla littéralement Zoey en frappant son buste de toutes ses forces. **Ne me touche pas !**

Elle gesticula de façon désordonnée, heurtant une boite en métal qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec un vacarme effroyable.

Sous la surprise, Dren recula vivement vers l'arrière, en lévitant au dessus du sol de la chambre.

 **\- Shhhh... Zoey** , grogna Dren avec frustration, la voix encore enrouée par le désir. Il émit deux bruits de succion avec sa bouche, comme s'il réprimandait une enfant. **Tu gâches tout.**

Tout à coup, son oreille se dressa. Zoey tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle entendit un mouvement au rez-de-chaussée puis des pas hâtifs dans les escaliers.

 ** _Oh non, pas ça !_ **s'entendit-elle penser, paniquée.

Elle se dirigeait précipitamment en direction de la porte lorsque Dren l'attrapa par l'arrière, l'entourant de ses bras puissants, avant de passer une main sous sur sa gorge.

 **\- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit il y a plus d'un an...** souffla-t-il d'une traite à son oreille. **Cela tient toujours. Rien n'a changé pour moi.**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

 **\- Zoey, est-ce ça va ?** dit sa mère en allumant la lumière de la chambre.

Zoey se tourna vers Dren, affolée.

Mais il avait disparu.

 **\- Zoey ?** répéta sa mère d'un ton trahissant une réelle inquiétude.

Zoey se retourna vers sa mère, l'air totalement dérouté.

Cette dernière se figea un instant avant de lui demander d'une voix plus qu'incrédule:

 **\- Zoey, mais pourquoi ton t-shirt est-il complètement déchiré ?**

 **{}**

Fin du chapitre 5.

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?

|ᴆ₳ʀ؏ Ϯṍ ϣƦɨϮᶓ

Pensez à me laisser vos commentaires et suivre cette histoire si vous l'aimez !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le Café

**Hello !**

 **Voici la suite de Rose Noire !**

 **Chapitre 5 - Le Café**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire après votre lecture :)**

 _Merci à_ SaorieYuki , Lumati, PaulineLilith et Krissa Paon _pour vos messages qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise. J'espere qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ_

 **\- Debout ! Espèce de larve handicapée** , lui assena la voix autoritaire d'Estelle au téléphone.

Zoey se retourna dans son lit et poussa un long grognement en guise de réponse. Elle avait un mal de crâne terrible. Conséquence directe de sa nuit passée, pratiquement blanche.

La veille, sa mère avait déboulé dans sa chambre après avoir été réveillée en sursaut par un hurlement et un fracas à l'étage.

En trouvant sa fille totalement débraillée, elle lui avait posé la question qui tue.

Zoey avait alors réalisé ce à quoi elle devait ressembler en ce moment, ses cheveux bordeaux en bataille, le souffle court et son t-shirt éventré révélant partiellement son corps.

Sa mère pouvait-elle deviner ce qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre quelques secondes plus tôt ?

Cette pensée gênante l'avait fait s'agiter bizarrement et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre que:

 **\- Heu... Je... En fait, je... j'ai enfilé ce t-shirt complètement déchiré sans m'en rendre compte.**

Puis elle avait serré les bras autour de sa poitrine, l'air mal assuré.

Sa mère l'avait regardée comme s'il lui manquait une case, mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle était repartie se coucher aussitôt, en soufflant et en secouant la tête avec désespoir, apparemment trop fatiguée pour poser d'autres questions.

Zoey n'avait pas pu s'endormir avant des heures. Dire que la visite inattendue et remarquée de Dren l'avait remuée était un euphémisme. Elle avait sans cesse ressassé cette scène dans sa tête en essayant de comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle avait alors eu envie de hurler.

 _ **Zoey tu es vraiment une idiote !**_ s'était-elle dit avec énervement.

Dren avait toujours éprouvé un plaisir malsain à la torturer et à la pousser dans ses retranchements...

 _ **Même de la plus agréable des manières...**_ avait-elle songé honteusement, encore troublée. Elle pouvait encore sentir sur elle son odeur sauvage et enivrante.

Elle avait presque oublié l'omniprésence de son pouvoir de séduction, la façon impudente dont il usait de sa langue acérée et de ses mains. Et bien-sûr, sa prestance naturelle, hors du commun.

 _" Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? "_

Il se doutait forcément que ces mots engendreraient une réaction violente de sa part et mettraient un terme à son jeu pervers. Un jeu, ou plutôt un art, dans lequel il excellait et qu'il adorait visiblement. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à les lui dire.

Dren ne faisait jamais rien sans aucune raison. Et cela, même lorsque la raison n'était que le besoin irascible de distraction...

Elle était certaine que ce petit jeu avait eu pour objectif de l'atteindre, en lui rappelant - de la plus mesquine des façons - les évènements passés. Et pendant quelques secondes, il avait brillamment réussi.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à ses dernières paroles, murmurées au creux de son oreille avant qu'il ne s'évapore à l'instant d'après.

 _" Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit il y a plus d'un an... "_

Son coeur s'était alors emballé dans sa poitrine.

Oui, malgré ses efforts pour oublier, malgré le temps passé, elle se _souvenait_.

Elle se souvenait de la bataille de décembre dernier, un an et demi plus tôt, de toutes les choses terribles qu'elle avait engendrées par la suite... et des mots qu'il avait un jour prononcés pour elle, avec une détermination sans faille.

Mais tout cela, toutes ces choses auxquelles il avait fait allusion, n'avait eu aucun sens, aucune valeur.

 **\- Aucune...** avait-elle murmuré d'une voix mélangeant à la fois doute et conviction.

Tout ça n'avait même été qu'une erreur, une mauvaise décision. C'était exactement ça. Il le fallait. _**Il le faut.**_

Peu importe ce qu'il avait souhaité en venant ce soir, elle ne le laisserait pas ruiner son désir de faire une croix sur le passé et d'enfin rétablir une amitié solide avec ses anciens amis.

Ça, il en était hors de question.

 **\- Zoey, il est midi !** pesta Estelle. **Tu te lèves immédiatement.**

Zoey se demanda très sincèrement si Estelle était son amie ou plutôt sa mère tyrannique de substitution.

 **\- Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui...** grommela-t-elle en écrasant le combiné sur son oreille.

 **\- Je suis chez toi dans une heure. Je te ramène au Café.**

Zoey lâcha un rire nerveux.

 **\- Au Café, dès aujourd'hui ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?**

 **\- Zoey, arrête un peu. Tu ne vas pas nous fuir éternellement** , la réprimanda-t-elle. **Si je t'accompagne, cela aidera à briser la glace. J'y suis depuis sept heure du matin. Tout le monde se doute que tu seras là cet après-midi.**

 _ **Génial...**_

 **\- Je ne te fuis pas...** dit-elle d'un ton indigné.

 **\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi.**

Tout à coup mal à l'aise, Zoey resta silencieuse. Elle frotta la main sur ses yeux, maintenant bien ouverts.

 **\- Je ne suis pas prête à leur parler** , finit-elle par lâcher après quelques secondes.

Estelle soupira.

 **\- Ecoute. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, ok ? À cette époque... tu étais plus jeune, submergée par les évènements. Tu as simplement fait de mauvais choix.**

Zoey fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

 **\- Je doute qu'ils soient aussi compréhensifs que toi.**

 **\- Je ne dis pas que tu dois révéler à la terre entière ce qui s'est passé. Mais que tu veuilles ou non assumer le passé, ce sont tes amis, non ? A moins bien sûr que tu aies décidé d'omettre cela aussi.**

 **\- Mais non !** s'écria Zoey.

 **\- Alors n'attends pas plus longtemps.**

 **\- Ça va ! Très bien** , souffla-t-elle. **j'irai !**

 **\- Parfait.**

Zoey grimaça. _**Et merde.**_

 **\- Un instant s'il te plait** , lui dit subitement Estelle.

Zoey entendit un silence de quelques secondes puis des bruits étouffés.

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?!**_ se dit-elle. _**Je ne veux pas y aller !**_

Toujours blottie sous sa couette, elle enfonçait alors exagérément la tête dans son oreiller lorsqu'elle perçut un échange de voix au téléphone.

 **" Au fait** , dit Estelle. **Zoey sera là d'ici deux heures. "**

Un silence marqué s'en suivit.

 **" Bien. "** déclara l'autre voix masculine d'un ton bref.

Zoey releva précipitamment la tête avant de se figer.

 _ **Elliot.**_

C'était sa voix, elle en était sûre. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine sans qu'elle ne puisse clairement s'en expliquer la raison. Peut-être était-ce le fait de l'entendre pour la première fois après cette longue absence. Elle essaya d'imaginer l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il avait parlé.

 **\- Eh-oh Zoey ! Tu m'écoutes ?** siffla d'Estelle avec agacement.

 **\- Hin ? Oui !** répondit-elle hâtivement, sortant de sa rêverie. **Bien sûr.**

 **\- Habille-toi !** répéta-t'elle. **À tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Attends** , fit Zoey.

Elle n'avait rien dit sur les évènements de la nuit dernière. S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui elle pouvait en discuter, il s'agissait bel et bien d'Estelle.

 **\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.**

 _ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ_

Ce dimanche, malgré un ciel entièrement parsemé de nuages, les rayons du soleil illuminaient la ville de Tokyo. La température était agréable. Il faisait bon et humide mais cela restait supportable. D'ici quelques semaines, il deviendrait compliqué de porter la moindre veste. Au Japon, c'était le début de l'été mais aussi la saison des pluies, appelée Tsuyu. Il fallait donc s'attendre à un risque de d'averses violentes et inattendues au beau milieu de la journée. Le mois de juin venait tout juste de débuter.

Zoey et Estelle marchaient le long d'une rue et venaient d'atteindre l'entrée d'un parc au centre d'un quartier universitaire. Estelle portait de grandes lunettes de soleil noires et un élégant chapeau blanc dissimulant son identité aux yeux de tous. Zoey avait profité du chemin pour lui parler de l'étonnante visite de Dren, en prenant soin de lui préciser le niveau d'audace dont il avait fait preuve.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à l'écouter débiter l'information avec de grands gestes énergiques, Estelle haussa un sourcil, l'air clairement dubitatif.

 **\- Donc, concrètement... Il t'a simplement embrassée le cou** , déclara-t'elle platement.

Zoey se sentit malgré elle froissée par la manière succincte dont Estelle détaillait les faits. Elle prit un air courroucé.

 **\- Dans mon souvenir, c'était bien plus intense que ça...** marmonna-t-elle, grognonne.

Son amie soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

 **\- Il faut dire que tu as toujours été excessive...**

Zoey la regarda d'un air incrédule.

 _ **Alors là**_ , se dit-elle en se rappelant la remarque similaire de Dren. _**C'est la cerise sur le gâteau...**_

 **\- Bref** , conclut Zoey, amère.

 **\- J'en parlerai avec Elliot.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** manqua-t'elle de s'étouffer.

 **\- Pas du baiser dans le cou, voyons... De l'apparition de Dren.**

 **\- Ah...** dit Zoey d'une petite voix, se sentant bête. **Pourquoi ?**

Estelle leva légèrement le menton en regardant devant elle.

 **\- Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de le savoir.**

 _ **Certes.**_

Zoey s'était jurée de rester en dehors de tout ce qui concernait les affaires de l'équipe. Leur relation avec les Cyniclons en faisaient partie.

 **\- Et sinon...** dit-elle pour changer de sujet. **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ici à Tokyo ?**

 **\- Je vais reprendre ma couverture au Café** , déclara Estelle.

 **\- Vraiment ? Franchement, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas encore provoqué une émeute. C'est insensé, tout le monde connait ton visage !**

 **\- Justement** , fit-elle. **Une star internationale qui travaille comme serveuse dans le café du coin ? C'est impensable. De temps à autres, les gens poussent des cris de surprise en me voyant. Mais ils me prennent seulement pour le sosie parfait d'Estelle Renée Roberts... Ce que je ne démens pas.**

Elle se mit à sourire, amusée.

 **\- Pas faux... Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça,** admit Zoey.

 **\- En réalité, je compte probablement m'installer dans l'une des chambres du café** , reprit Estelle. **À temps plein.**

 **\- T'installer ?** s'exclama Zoey, surprise. **J'avais l'impression que ta carrière prenait un nouveau tournant. Tu m'avais parlé de plusieurs contrats. Tu risques d'être peu disponible, non ?**

 **\- En effet. Mais j'ai décidé de mettre tout cela en stand-by pour quelques temps. Je n'ai plus l'intention de repartir pour l'instant.**

 **\- Ah bon ?** fit Zoey, dans l'incompréhension totale. **Pour quelle raison ?**

 **\- On va avoir besoin de moi** , dit-elle fermement. **Ma présence ici est nécessaire.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** insista-t-elle. **Qui « on » ?**

Elle savait bien qu'Estelle n'aimait pas qu'on la questionne sur sa vie privée. Mais sa réponse l'avait étonnée et elle avait répondu du tac-au-tac.

 **\- L'équipe** , lâcha-t-elle.

Zoey aurait aimé poser d'autres questions, mais elle se retint. On se rapprochait encore d'un sujet qu'elle voulait éviter. De plus, le ton définitif avec lequel Estelle avait répondu l'en dissuada. Mais cela l'intriguait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec l'équipe qui nécessite la présence d'Estelle en continu ? Y'avait-il un problème avec l'une des filles ?

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. _**Oh et puis peu importe !**_ se dit-elle. _**Estelle fait ce qui lui chante.**_ De toute façon, même s'il existait un quelconque problème lié à son ancienne vie, elle n'y serait pas mêlée, ce n'était plus de son ressort.

Elles tournèrent dans une autre rue. Ses pensées furent brusquement stoppées lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elles n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres du Café. Elle sentit son corps se crisper brutalement.

Les détails les plus insignifiants et les plus improbables commencèrent à envahir sa tête. Elle se mit à tripoter l'un des boutons de sa chemise cintrée.

Était-elle présentable ? Comment étaient ses cheveux ? Son anti-cernes avait-il bien fonctionné ce matin ?

Estelle sentit immédiatement sa nervosité.

 **\- Détends-toi** , lui dit-elle doucement.

Zoey fronça les sourcils.

 _ **T'en as d'autres des conseils inutiles comme ça ?**_

Elles s'engageaient dans l'allée donnant sur la grande porte d'entrée lorsque le portable d'Estelle se mit à retentir. Elle regarda brièvement l'écran avant de décrocher.

 **\- ...Oui, en effet** , dit-elle après quelques secondes. **C'est compliqué.**

Elle s'arrêta de marcher pour le plus grand bonheur de Zoey. Celle-ci sentit quelques gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur le visage. _ **Ça sent l'averse de façon imminente**_ , songea-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

 **\- ...Très bien, j'arrive** , dit Estelle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se tourna vers Zoey qui regardait le ciel couvert d'un air méfiant.

 **\- Tu vas devoir continuer seule. Mon manager pète les plombs depuis qu'il a appris que j'ai annulé tous mes contrats. Je pars lui fermer son caquet. On se voit ce soir.** Puis elle fit demi-tour sans attendre.

 **\- Quoi ?! Noon, attend, je t'en supplie !** lui cria Zoey. **Pitié ! Ne m'abandonne pas !**

Mais Estelle filait déjà et ne lui prêta plus attention. Zoey la vit arrêter un taxi et y monter avant qu'il ne redémarre en trombe.

 **\- Traitresse !** lui cria-t-elle, alors qu'elle était déjà loin.

C'est à ce moment-ci que la pluie décida de s'intensifier.

 _ **Maudite saison des pluies !**_

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre de quoi s'en protéger. Elle se retourna douloureusement vers la porte du Café tandis que l'eau commençait à imprégner sa chemise blanche et ses cheveux. Elle inspira un grand coup et avança. La porte était fermée.

 _ **Ce qui est tout-à-fait normal pour un dimanche**_ , se rassura Zoey. _ **Tout-va-bien. Ce n'est pas du tout un signe du destin prouvant que tu ne devrais pas être ici. Non, du pas tout. Maintenant Zoey, respire. Res-pire. Voilà, c'est bien.**_

Elle avança encore et finit par poser la main sur la poignée. Elle ne put trouver la force de la presser. Elle resta longuement immobile, interdite.

La pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle entre tout de suite ou elle finirait trempée jusqu'aux os. Mais les pensées qui l'assaillaient maintenant l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

Derrière cette porte se trouvaient des milliers de souvenirs et tous les gens qu'elle avait lâchement abandonnés. Et elle était sur le point de se confronter à eux, à leurs jugements, à leurs mots mais surtout à leurs regards. Ils attendraient probablement des réponses. Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Elle réalisa qu'elle n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Elle ne s'était pas préparée. C'était comme se jeter dans le vide en sachant qu'on s'écraserait inévitablement. Un sentiment de panique la frappa comme un coup de fouet. Non, elle ne pouvait pas franchir cette porte. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir. Elle lâcha brusquement la poignée et recula d'un pas, s'exposant pleinement à la pluie battante.

Elle sentait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Elle pria pour que personne n'ait remarqué sa présence. Elle n'eut alors envie que de se retourner et courir le plus loin possible, hors de cette impasse.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit.

Elle remonta l'allée et s'engagea sur la grande rue. Elle entreprit de la traverser en courant alors que la pluie abondante fouettait son visage sans trêve et obscurcissait sa vue. Elle était maintenant entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Elle courra au moins une cinquantaine de mètres avant d'en atteindre le bout. Elle tourna alors au recoin sans freiner sa course et... percuta un obstacle de plein fouet qui manqua de la faire brutalement chuter.

Zoey fut sonnée par le choc mais elle sentit des mains lui saisir fermement les bras et la maintenir avant qu'elle ne perde totalement l'équilibre.

Paniquée, elle leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage de la silhouette qui se tenait face à elle. Elle en perdit les mots.

Le pluie était presque torrentielle, mais elle l'avait reconnu à la seconde où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Comment l'inverse aurait-il pu être possible. Ses mèches blondes lui collaient au visage. Il la fixait, avec son habituel air rebelle, de son regard d'un bleu intense, pesant et inquisiteur. Il était complètement trempé mais cela n'enlevait rien à son allure naturellement dominatrice et imposante, bien au contraire.

 **\- Je suppose que ce regard ahuri est ta façon de me dire « Salut »** , lui lança-t-il d'une voix rauque et cinglante.

Terriblement déstabilisant et piquant comme jamais, Elliot se tenait devant elle.

 _ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ_

 **Merci d'avoir patienté ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a fait penser que ça en valait la peine :) !**

 **#** ElliotIsBackBitchies et il va pas blaguer le bogoss.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Vous aimez bien le personnage de Zoey ?**

 _Elliot c'est mon second babyy avec Dren._

 **Et vous, vous le kiffez ?**

 **Une intuition sur ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 _ **Avis aux enquêteurs et aux plus perspicaces :**_

 _Ce chapitre donne de nouveaux indices quant à toutes les choses qui ont pu se produire 1 an et demi plus tôt ? Quelles sont vos idées et théories ?_? ✍?

 _ **Encore un gros merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui me donnent l'envie d'écrire**_ ❤️ _ **.**_

 **N'oubliez pas de** **laisser vos impressions en commentaire !**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le Boss

**Hello ! Voici la suite de Rose Noire ! :)**

 **J'espère que vous êtes pressés de la lire !**

 _Réponses à vos commentaires :_

\- Merci notamment à Krissa Paon ! J'aimerais beaucoup connaître ta théorie sur Zoey et Dren... quelque soit sa nature héhéhé ! Peut-être es-tu plus proche de la vérité que tu ne le crois :p ! Dans cette histoire, le personnage d'Estelle sera beaucoup plus développé car j'ai des plans pour elle... ;)

\- Merci aussi à Saorie Yuki ! Avec qui Zoey va-t-elle finir ? Très bonne question :p ! Tu verras bien... En tout cas je compte bien satisfaire les deux team (Team Dren / Team Elliot)

\- Enfin, merci aussi à la (les?) Guest : Merci pour votre enthousiasme et encouragements ! Ça me moutive !

Bonne lecture !

—

—

—

—

—

La pluie dense tombait sur eux, créant un voile humide entre leurs deux corps. Zoey respirait lourdement, encore haletante suite à sa course.

Maintenue debout par les deux mains pressant intensément sur ses bras, elle posa sur lui un regard emprunt de désarroi.

Il venait de s'adresser à elle. Son timbre de voix pénétrant résonnait dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant avec le bruit martelant de la pluie.

Elle lui faisait maintenant pleinement face, parfaitement immobile sous sa poigne. Sous le poids de l'eau, sa chemise blanche s'écrasait sur elle. Sa vision était gênée par l'averse. Le menton levé, elle le fixa longuement sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Il lui rendit son regard.

Il était totalement imprégné d'eau.

Elle rutilait le long de sa peau, parcourant chacun de ses traits ciselés. Les gouttes traversaient ses sourcils légèrement froncés, effleuraient ses lèvres dessinées et entrouvertes, puis perlaient lentement sur son cou masculin avant de se perdre définitivement dans le fin t-shirt noir plaqué contre son torse.

Ce dernier s'élevait et s'abaissait de manière vive, trahissant le rythme soutenu qui animait ses pas lorsqu'il l'avait heurtée quelques secondes plus tôt.

— **Qu'est-ce que...** Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant d'avaler sa salive. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** fit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal d'articuler quelque chose de censé.

Elliot lui lâcha un bras. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son propre visage pour tenter d'essuyer l'eau qui le recouvrait. Sans grand succès.

Il pleuvait avec force et l'eau fouettait sans cesse son corps ferme. Il posa de nouveau sur elle son regard azur et froid sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Il se contenta de soupirer avant de passer brièvement les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, libérant ainsi une nouvelle coulée d'eau.

Zoey sentit une pointe d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. Il ne semblait pas ravi de la voir. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'oeil plus loin derrière elle puis faire un pas pour la dépasser. Il avança, en prenant soin de l'entrainer derrière lui avec force.

Zoey eut un hoquet de surprise mais se laissa faire. Elle lui emboita le pas comme elle le pouvait, en courant presque pour le suivre. Il marchait avec une telle de détermination qu'elle ne se risqua pas à tenter de résister.

Quelques mètres à peine plus loin, il l'attira subitement sous un abribus avant de la pousser doucement mais fermement contre son mur en métal. Il appuya la main contre la surface froide, lui faisant de nouveau face.

— **C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question** , lui lâcha-t-il, cinglant. Il arqua un sourcil. **Le Café n'est clairement pas dans la direction que tu prenais.**

Zoey s'enfonça un peu plus contre le mur, davantage gênée par cette proximité impromptue que par ses mots.

Maintenant que l'averse ne pouvait plus les toucher, le rideau de pluie entre eux - la seule barrière la séparant encore d'une confrontation avec lui - s'était également évanouie.

Lorsqu'elle était encore loin d'ici, elle n'avait eut qu'à ignorer, rester dans l'ombre, silencieuse. Là, tout de suite, aucun mur ne la séparait plus de tout cela. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

Bien que l'abris-bus assombrisse faiblement son visage, elle voyait nettement son expression intraitable et le regard intimidant qu'il lui assenait. Et elle savait qu'il pouvait voir le sien, gêné et indécis, complètement à nu.

Il ne la touchait même pas, pourtant cette situation était déstabilisante. Il s'était rarement tenu si proche d'elle. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux trempés et seuls dans ce petit espace n'aidait en rien.

Zoey sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Elle remercia alors gracieusement le ciel que son visage mouillé le dissimule.

Non sans difficulté, elle maintint ses yeux levés vers lui.

— **Je sais** , murmura-t-elle faiblement. **Je n'y allais pas.**

Elliot resta silencieux un moment. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Son visage, si captivant, était impassible. Qu'était-il entrain de penser d'elle ? Il devait probablement la juger. Ou bien, essayer de refouler l'envie de déverser toute sa colère sur elle. Après tout, il était l'initiateur du projet. Il était son boss et à tout moment, il pouvait lui hurler dessus et exiger qu'elle lui rende des comptes. Il avait toujours compté sur elle. Était-ce encore le cas ?

Zoey baissa les yeux, inquiète. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— **Pourtant, tu restes. N'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-il.

Zoey n'osa pas le regarder tout de suite. Le ton de sa voix lui avait semblé presque craintif. Elle réprima un cri de désespoir. S'il posait cette question, c'est qu'il devait vraiment la penser lâche. A tel point qu'il l'imaginait sans problème disparaître, une nouvelle fois.

— **Je ne compte pas m'en aller !** s'écria-t-elle finalement d'une voix retentissante avant de le dévisager à nouveau.

Elliot la jaugea un instant.

— **Tant mieux** , lâcha-t-il, sans émotion.

Malgré elle, Zoey fut un peu vexée par son ton distant.

Elle fixa son visage, attentive au moindre signe de joie. Elle n'en vit aucun. Un sentiment de déception l'envahit.

— **Zoey** , lui dit-il après quelques secondes.

Elle eu un frisson. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer son nom. Son timbre de voix à la fois calme et profond l'avait toujours intimidée. Elliot parlait toujours d'une voix maîtrisée, quelque soit son ton. Il était toujours plein d'assurance, comme s'il était imperméable à toutes les situations qui troubleraient le commun des mortels.

— **C'est juste que...** dit-t-il, **si tu partais de nouveau, cela serait insupportable.**

Zoey posa sur lui un regard intrigué.

 _ **Hin ?**_

— **J'entends par là** , ajouta-t-il fermement, **pour les filles.**

 _ **À quoi tu pensais, idiote ? Elliot n'est pas du genre sentimental.**_

Zoey se mordit la lèvre supérieure, mal à l'aise. Elle ne partirait pas. Mais il risquait de ne pas apprécier ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

— **Tu dois savoir que je ne souhaite pas réintégrer le projet** , déclara-t-elle après un silence. **Je ne le veux pas. Je ne le peux p...**

Elliot émit un râle d'énervement, coupant court à son discours. Il força un peu plus avec sa main sur la paroi en métal et inspira longuement en baissant la tête. Zoey pu voir des gouttes d'eau s'échapper de ses mèches blondes et tomber devant elle.

— **Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis,** lâcha-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Zoey prit une courte inspiration.

Quoi qu'il dise, elle ne reculerai pas.

— **Si je le sais** , dit-elle avec aplomb. **J'ai pris ma décision.**

Il releva la tête pour la dévisager.

— **Ta décision est basée sur la peur** , **elle n'est pas réfléchie** , insista Elliot en intensifiant son regard.

— **Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais !** s'énerva Zoey. **Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas eu le temps de murir cette idée en un an ?**

— **Je crois surtout que tu ne te pardonnes pas ce qui est arrivé à Marc,** dit-il fermement.

Zoey eut un haut-le-cœur à l'évocation de cet événement.

Elle vit clairement qu'Elliot était à l'affut de sa réaction, ce qui l'agaça d'autant plus.

— **Ça ne te regarde pas !** lui dit-elle durement.

— **Ça me regarde à partir du moment où cela met en péril le projet !** argua-t-il d'un ton dur.

— **C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'intéresse ?!** rugit-elle aussitôt.

Quelque soit le sentiment qui traversa ses pensées à cet instant, elle vit dans son regard qu'il faisait preuve d'un énorme self-control pour le contenir. Il retira sa main du mur et prit une voix plus grave.

— **Je comprends que...**

— **Mais non justement !** explosa-t-elle dans un cri accusateur. **Tu ne comprends pas ! Crois-tu qu'il suffise de dire quelques mots réconfortants, comme vous l'avez fait un an plus tôt, pour que les choses aillent mieux ?** Ses mains s'agitaient frénétiquement. **Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé ! Vous ne savez r...**

— **Alors que s'est-il passé ?!** tonna-t-il d'une voix agressive en écartant brusquement les bras.

Zoey s'immobilisa, interdite. Sa respiration était tumultueuse.

Hors de question. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Cela n'était pas envisageable. Il la détesterait.

Elliot fit claquer sa langue.

— **Très bien** , dit-il en croisant les bras. **Tu refuses toujours d'en parler. Et que comptes tu faire ?** hargna-t-il. **Tu crois que te morfondre sur ton propre sort te le ramènera ?** cracha-t-il d'un ton aigre.

Zoey baissa les yeux, à la fois furieuse et mal à l'aise.

Il la revoyait pour la première fois après tant de mois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit déjà si dur ? Elle ne se laisserait pas malmener ainsi. Plus maintenant. Elle serra les dents et planta son regard dans le sien.

— **Va te faire foutre, Elliot.**

Ce dernier pencha imperceptiblement la tête, l'air satisfait, presque hautain. Un rapide souffle chaud vint caresser le visage de Zoey avant qu'il ne parle.

— **Et tu es toujours aussi susceptible.**

 _ **C'est ça, prends-moi de haut pendant que tu y es !**_ rugit-elle intérieurement.

Piquée à vif, Zoey sentit une nouvelle vague de colère monter en elle.

— **Et toi tu es toujours aussi... !** commença-t-elle avec virulence.

— **Quoi ?** rétorqua-t-il en la coupant sèchement. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, l'air défiant. **Dis-le. Je** **suis quoi ?**

Il posa sur elle un regard attentif, terriblement perturbant.

— **Rien** , finit-elle par répondre d'un ton maussade, décontenancée.

Elle se sentit alors étrangement honteuse. Pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ? C'était elle qui était partie. C'était elle qui avait gardé le silence. C'était elle qui...

 _ **Putain.**_

Il avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Elle n'avait rien à dire.

Elliot continua à la regarder fixement quelques secondes, qui pour Zoey semblèrent une éternité. Déstabilisée, elle détourna les yeux puis s'éloigna de lui en avançant de quelques pas vers le bord du trottoir.

Elle observa la route animée par les voitures, roulant bruyamment. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la pluie s'était calmée. Quelques rares gouttes tombaient ici et là.

Ses cheveux bordeaux alourdis par l'eau lui collaient à la peau. Elle en écarta une mèche de son front du bout des doigts puis serra les bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer.

Une longue minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne finisse par prendre la parole. Il lui démangeait de dire cela...

— **Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux de me voir,** fit-elle d'une voix défaite trahissant sa frustration.

Zoey ne le voyait plus, mais son absence de réaction termina de la démoraliser.

Un court instant plus tard, la voix rauque mais radoucie d'Elliot parvint cependant à ses oreilles.

— **Tu trembles** , dit-il calmement. **Viens, je te ramène au Café.**

C'est vrai, elle était complétement frigorifiée, mais l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec lui donnait davantage froid dans le dos. Elle redoutait de devoir subir la colère et la rancune qu'il devait ressentir actuellement.

— **Je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi** , bredouilla-t-elle.

— **Non. Tu ne rentres pas chez toi** , trancha Elliot, la voix pleine d'autorité.

 _ **Ha, ok.**_

— **Il te faudra au moins une demi-heure de marche et à moins que tu ne tiennes à choper la crève, c'est loin d'être une idée brillante. Le café est à cinq minutes,** conclut-il d'un ton définitif.

N'attendant pas sa réponse, il fit un pas vers elle et passa son bras autour de son épaule, attirant Zoey auprès de lui. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Prise dans son étreinte, elle se crispa un instant mais n'essaya pas de s'en dégager. Elliot parut sentir sa retenue. Il resserra sa main sur son épaule, anéantissant définitivement l'espace les séparant et coupant court à toute forme de protestation.

Puis il lui intima d'avancer d'une légère pression de la main.

Elle n'essaya pas de lui parler. Et heureusement, lui non plus. Elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable. Jamais elle ne s'était tenue si proche de lui. Et même si cette sensation lui était agréable, elle l'intimidait tout autant.

Tout le trajet se fit en silence.

Elle agrippa timidement son t-shirt du bout des doigts, de l'autre coté de sa taille. Malgré leurs vêtements mouillés, elle sentait la chaleur de son corps ferme calmer petit à petit sa sensation de froid.

Zoey pensa au fait qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit qu'elle avait fui quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais étrangement, ce contact nouveau et inhabituel la rassurait, la mettait en confiance. Egal à lui-même, Elliot n'avait pas été des plus tendres, mais il était là et elle n'était plus seule.

À destination, il poussa d'un coup sec la porte d'entrée et libéra Zoey. Celle-ci pénétra d'un pas hésitant dans la grande salle.

La chaleur qui y régnait embauma son corps humide, l'apaisant totalement.

Le Café était fermé et il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours, pourtant elle découvrit les lieux avec émerveillement alors qu'elle avançait au centre de la pièce.

La salle lumineuse était entièrement rose et décorée dans un esprit kawaï. Une vingtaine de petites tables blanches étaient reparties ici et là, entourées de chaises toutes aussi coquettes. Les fenêtres étaient en forme de coeur. Une odeur légère de crème pâtissière flottait dans l'air. Au fond, un comptoir donnait sur la cuisine. Zoey, nostalgique, pensa alors à toutes les fois où elle y avait récupéré les succulentes patisseries de Wesley avant de les servir aux clients.

— **Si tu voyais ta tête,** lui lança Elliot d'une voix visiblement moqueuse.

Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à lui fermer son clapet. Mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge.

La lumière vive de la pièce lui offrit un spectacle des plus captivants, lui révélant ainsi des détails qu'elle n'avait pu remarquer, ni sous la pluie battante, ni même dans l'ombre de l'abri-bus.

Les yeux maintenant baissés, il souriait du coin des lèvres tandis qu'il relevait le bas de son t-shirt pour le presser fermement du poing. De l'eau coulait doucement du tissu noir et mouillait le sol. Mais Zoey ne voyait pas cela. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

Son ventre plat, encore humide, était totalement nu. Il exposait sans détour ses courbes solides et musclées. Sa posture, légèrement penchée vers l'avant, faisait ressortir les contours de ses abdominaux. A la base de son ventre, dont la forme sculptait un V parfait, un fin et viril duvet blond s'hérissait, suivant une ligne droite légèrement évasée.

Zoey ouvrit faiblement la bouche.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle laissa son regard s'égarer vers le haut de son corps, détaillant sa musculature développée.

Ses épaules larges bougeaient imperceptiblement suivant les mouvements de ses bras. Son t-shirt noir était plaqué sur le haut de son torse et soulignait avantageusement ses pectoraux. Il secoua vivement la tête, dispersant de l'eau de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Zoey baissa précipitamment les yeux, mal à l'aise face au sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle. Une sensation qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle avait déjà expérimentée avec d'autres. Elles sentit des picotements sur sa nuque et sa bouche s'assécher tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Il la troublait.

Mais ce n'était pas ce trouble habituel, celui qu'Elliot lui avait mainte et mainte fois fait ressentir. Ce trouble engendré par une remarque acide qui la faisait bêtement rougir ou lui donnait l'envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre.

Elle se refusa à mettre un mot la dessus. Cela ne se pouvait. Pourtant, elle voulait encore regarder.

Elle leva les yeux en sachant que cela était complètement insensé.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle se heurta à un nouveau spectacle.

Son sourire avait disparu, son t-shirt froissé couvrait de nouveau son ventre. Il avait relevé les yeux et il était en train de la regarder.

Depuis combien de temps au juste ? Avait-il compris à son expression l'effet qu'il provoquait sur elle ?

Elle n'aurait su le dire. Son regard ne trahissait aucune de ses pensées. Il la regardait simplement, bougeant les yeux ici et là sur elle.

Malgré la honte et le sentiment énervant qu'elle devait actuellement ressembler à un épouvantail mouillé, elle ne détourna pas les yeux.

La lumière lui révélait maintenant le bleu à la fois vif et si subtil de ses iris, qui reflétait si bien sa personnalité solitaire. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient sur son visage de façon désordonnée et aléatoire, accentuant toujours plus son air rebelle.

Il était... Il était...

— **Sexy.**

— **Quoi ?** demanda Elliot qui affichait maintenant une expression perplexe. **Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

 _ **Aaaaaargh !**_ _V_ enait-elle de penser à haute voix ?! _**Merde ! Quelleconnequelleconnequelleconne !**_

— **Hin ?** simula-t-elle **. Je n'ai absolument rien dit.**

C'était totalement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas faire naitre de telle pensées dans son esprit. Pas lui.

Si ?

Il était son patron. Elle l'avait côtoyé presque tous les jours depuis des années. Avait-il toujours dégagé cet aura séduisante ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer ? Elle essaya de se remémorer le passé. Mais elle ne voyait que Marc, uniquement son visage doux et son corps svelte. Son monde n'avait toujours tourné qu'autour de lui.

Elliot la coupa dans ses pensées.

— **Je vais aller te chercher une serviette,** dit-il en détournant finalement les yeux.

— **Merci** , balbutia-t-elle.

— **Et Zoey,** ajouta-t-il, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. **Bien-sûr que si. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.**

Zoey se sentit déboussolée.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse penser à répondre quelque chose, la porte arrière du Café s'ouvrit avec violence. La poignée se fracassa presque contre le mur.

Une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas pénétra dans la pièce, visiblement furieuse.

Zoey jeta un oeil vers Elliot, cherchant des réponses. Elle vit à son expression qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle. Mais également horrifié.

— **TOI !** hurla la jeune femme telle une furie tandis qu'elle venait se planter devant lui. Ses yeux foncés lançaient des éclairs.

Malgré son attitude agressive, Zoey remarqua immédiatement la beauté singulière de la jeune japonaise. Perchée sur de hauts talons, vêtue d'un cardigan rouge et d'une courte jupe blanche, elle était très élégante. Ses cheveux lisses d'un noirs de jais bougeaient doucement sous les mouvements de sa tête.

— **Enfin ! Tu es là !** ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton. **Et elle, c'est qui ?** Elle fusilla Zoey du regard.

Cette dernière fit silence, ne sachant pas comment elle devait réagir.

Elliot croisa les bras. La surprise qui illuminait son visage précédemment avait laissé place à un désintérêt profond, doublé d'un ennui total évident.

C'est à ce moment-ci que la voix fluette et paniquée de Bridget retentirent à leurs oreilles. Elle accourra dans la pièce, l'air totalement confuse. À sa vue, le coeur de Zoey se gonfla de bonheur.

— **Pardon Elliot,** gémit-elle, en s'abaissant brièvement. **Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de... !**

— **Oh, toi la frustrée binoclarde, boucle-la !** lui dit brusquement la jeune fille en la pointant du doigt.

Folle de rage, elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Elliot.

— **Tu crois que tu peux me jeter comme ça après avoir profité de moi ?!** cria-t-elle en tapotant son buste du bout du doigt avec acharnement.

Elliot, plus calme que le néant, ne montrait pas une once de gêne.

— **Oui.**

Zoey jura avoir vu passer une envie meurtrière dans le regard de la furie en talons. Celle-ci éleva la main avec l'objectif clair et précis de l'abattre sur la joue d'Elliot. Mais il saisit instantanément son poignet et posa sur elle un regard des plus dissuasifs. Elle écarquilla exagérément les yeux.

— **Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair ce matin** , dit-il tandis qu'il la fixait sans ciller. **Tu devrais t'en aller, Ayumi.**

— **Je m'appelle Ayuna, crétin !**

— **Ah** , fit-il, l'air franchement embêté. **Eh, bien. Au revoir, Ayuna.**

Ayuna ouvrit la bouche, ébahie. Elle retira son bras d'un geste brusque.

— **Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale connard !** lui cracha-t-elle au visage avant de s'éloigner avec la même hargneuse démarche qu'à son arrivée.

Quand la grande porte du Café claqua derrière elle, Elliot poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna vers Bridget qui le regardait toujours d'un air embarrassé.

— **Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à subir cela,** dit-il de sa voix rauque. **J'espère que tu m'en veux pas.**

Il semblait vraiment sincère et mal à l'aise.

— **Non, pas du tout** , le rassura-t-elle en souriant maladroitement.

Elliot lui sourit faiblement et la jeune femme vira brusquement au rouge.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Zoey, détaillant quelques secondes ses vêtements trempés avant de relever subitement le menton.

— **S'il te plait, donne lui de quoi se changer,** fit-il à l'intention de Bridget.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique d'un pas rapide.

— **Sa chemise est transparente...** marmonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—

 **Fin du chapitre 6 !**

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _J'ai adoré l'écrire ! Haha_

 **Aloooooors, votre verdict ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de cette version d'Elliot ? Son caractère vous plait ?**

 **Pensez-vous que Zoey a vu juste, le concernant ?**

 **Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête du blondinet ?**

 _Une petite précision pour les enquêtrices et enquêteurs :_

 **La bataille à laquelle Zoey fait référence dans le chapitre précédent n'est pas la même que la bataille finale de l'animé.**

 **Celle dont Zoey parle maintenant s'est produite quelques années plus tard ! A vous de déterminer les circonstances et consésuences de cet événement au fur et à mesure de l'histoire...**

 _N'oubliez pas de_ _laisser vos impressions et de vous abonner, ou d'ajouter Rose Noire dans vos favoris ! C'est vous qui me donnez l'envie d'écrire à chaque fois. Merci._

 _Love._

 _IDareToWrite._


End file.
